Genie Bunny, Say What!
by Sakura Lair
Summary: Madeline, "Maddy" to her friends, is your average teen, but when a pink talking bunny shows up during breakfast, what will happen to Maddy?


Entry 1: The Beginning of it all

Dear Diary, my first recollection of the amazing adventures I've been on, it all started when I poured orange juice on my cornflakes, an odd choice I know, but plain old cornflakes with plain old milk, just doesn't cut it for me, at least this gives me some flavor. Anyway, while I was pouring in my orange juice,, sparkles of light and purple mist started to appear, it seemed that just like my breakfast, this wasn't gonna be an ordinary day. I stopped pouring and staggered backwards, as the mist became thicker and finally reached their climax, my back to the kitchen door, I was about ready to start screaming bloody murder and run around like a chicken with its head cut off. But something stopped me, be it shock or a feeling of safety, as though it wasn't about to kill me, so I stayed still and just stared until finally a figure of what looked like a pink bunny finally appeared, under normal circumstances I would've said "awww", but these weren't normal circumstances. As the mist cleared, I got a better look at our bunny, and boy it didn't look cute and fluffy at all with its fur ruffled with an uncaring sort of attitude and with a permanent grimace on its face. It looked more like a bully slash wild kid, than anything else, as I stared in wonderment, it glance at me finally noticing me and said "good, if you had said 'awww' I woulda' socked yuh". Finally gathering my senses I replied "No worries, it definitely won't happen. Anyway who're you?". "Me?" the bunny questioned "I'm your guide", "My guide?" I wondered, "Yeah your guide!" he replied curtly, "Why do I need a guide?" I asked. "To help you in life, of course." The bunny said. "Help me in life?" I asked in disbelief, the bunny shot me a warning look, I didn't heed, I didn't care anymore, this bunny had interrupted my breakfast and I am NOT a morning person. "I'm doing just fine in my life," I sneered "without your help." my face red, breathing hard, if I thought I looked bad when I glanced in the mirror to my right, the bunny looked about a hundred times worse. His face was magenta from the dark purple of his face joined with the hot pink of his fur. His scar seemed to pop from his face looking like it was about to burst. His eyes the size of grapefruits, glaring at me, his eyebrow like arrows on a steep decline towards his nose, his nose growing and shrinking with his rapid breathing, his chest rising and falling with the tempo. His ears seemed to quiver as they changed their shape from straight up to any which way of twisting and bending the likes which have never been seen. His body quivered from the strain, his muscles were under, the strain they were under to dam the urge to harm something, probably me. I was expecting something like a scene from the exorcist, I expected his head to turn three hundred and sixty degrees, and then for him to start talking in some creepy distorted voice, and then start walking like a spider up the wall. But, that didn't happen instead an off uncomfortable silence filled the room, it made me wonder why silent anger was scarier that outright furious anger. You wouldn't think so but it's true, watching the person just stew in their anger, the expression on their face like stone. Their jaw hard, a muscle visibly twitching, their eyes looking as though they're drills, which could bore right through you to see what you're thinking, as if their cold stare wouldn't make you squirm enough to want to rip out your soul and serve it up to them on a platter. I think it's probably because being loud and breaking stuff is a healthy reaction, it's what is expected and since it's expected it's not scary. It's a basic thing, if you're expecting a giant wave to come, you can prepare for it and it's not so scary, but if it's something that happened suddenly, it terrifies us. The thing is this quiet anger is a cold, almost dead reaction, something so unexpected it first stops you dead in your tracks with surprise, and then brings a quiet sense of dread quickly upon you. I contemplated this is the long dreaded silence, my eyes glancing in a million other directions, other than where the bunny was. I should have been looking at the bunny to gauge his reaction, but since I was way too nervous to even look at him, as though my look would serve as the catalyst to bring his anger for the full force, which would end most likely in my death. Because of my nervousness, I missed the smirk that crossed quickly over the bunny's face, the only thing that alerted me to a change of attitude, was a loud sigh. I slowly glanced from where my eyes had recently flitted to, my feet. The look on his face quite simply shocked, surprised and amazed me; a look of resignation, but soon after this passed as a grin instead pasted itself on his face. I must've been gaping like a fish, in disbelief, to have caused that type of quick-change in reaction. Trying to quickly compose myself only aided in adding to his mirth. At his peak, he finally burst out laughing, with a huff I gave up on trying to mask my emotions. Already agitated I asked gruffly "what?" he replied with a sight "*sigh* since you don't believe you need my help, I'll leave you with my name and card. You need anything just call my name and I'll be there in a moment to help you out." I begrudgingly took the card, suspiciously glancing between the card and him. He chuckled, "No need to be so suspicious, it's not going to bite and I'm not going to do anything. Remember, I'm here to help, not harm you." I looked into his eyes trying to read his intentions, and I got nothing, internally I humphed and thought "great, just what I need, a magical bunny, who you can't tell whether he's going to hug you or stab you in the back. I spun on my heel and threw over my shoulder, "fine, I'll take it! But don't expect me to call for you!" I glanced over my shoulder to gauge his reaction and what I was met with was a smug smile, as though he had been expecting those very words. For some reason it set my blood to boiling, I felt my face growing warm and spun my gaze back to the front, "humph!" I sounded as I turned, "Whatever just get lost already." I turned around to continue yelling at him, and saw to my surprise that he had truly 'gotten lost', though I should've been happy, I felt strangely empty, "Oh, right!" I burst out "I didn't get to eat my breakfast, because of that dumb bunny! That must be it!" I shouted while running from the door to the seat I had at the table, I sat down with a smile on my face and picked up my spoon to finish eating. When I noticed my cereal had turned to mush, much like oatmeal, my good mood quickly dissipated, then brightened "Oh yeah, duh! Just get more cereal!" I went to the cupboard grabbed my cereal, and then went to the fridge to grab the juice. I glance inside, and quickly noticed, that any sort of cereal mate, was not available. "Ugghh!" I bellowed "That bunny has ruined my breakfast and my day! Call him!? Guide me through life!? Yeah, right! I'd have to be nuts or about to die before I call him! Hopefully I'll never see him again, and even then it'll be too soon!"


End file.
